Project Hydra
by KathyStormer
Summary: After Dr. Eggman's plans were foiled he creates an unstoppable force, a female bat named Hydra. A fault in her system proves something... She might not have been taken in by Eggman at will! Will she find her true self before she get's Sonic and his friends hurt?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone so my first story didn't go well and I was hopping that this on did but if it doesn't... A true writer plays his/her game to the very end of it all.**

 **So enjoy and please leave me a review on what you think. ^^**

Chapter 1: These hands can feel…Everything

 **Hydra's POV**

Last thing I remember was… Me being alone and so cold in a dark horrid place, then a man took me in his care for a while… the rest was blurry and confusing but I didn't really feel anything other than my body trembling to the sight of something.

Was I dreaming? All I kept seeing was a door, a struggle, I heard myself cry out, then a blank image. I couldn't put a finger on who I saw, where I was and what I was doing, it had just came back in my dreams every time just more graphic and more, horrifying.

Why was I screaming? I was in good hands and I wasn't alone. After those episodes in my mind I pictured a tall man, chubby looking with a shiny mustache and dark blue goggles, pick me up and take me somewhere safe. Yeah, he rescued me and took care of me like I was his own.

That pain, ah this headache in my head hurt, it was like a hammer hitting me over and over and this wasn't the first time but today it felt like it was at the zenith of all pains I ever had. With each of its pounding blows I could feel something that I hadn't felt in a long time. My fingers. I could feel them lock together in a clutch and… my feet. Yes, I could feel that too, I could feel my toes crunch up around a jelly like substance.

Having felt the tickle of my breath against my muzzle and hearing something unfamiliar to me put me in a confusing trace. It was like I was in a pool and all I could hear was the current of this liquid around me and some bubbling. Like a large blast that came from nowhere it woke me up I shot open my eyes and all the senses in my body heightened to it.

My body was like an adapter with all types of plugs in me, I could feel them on my limbs and stomach, my breaths deepened and my vision blurred by the gel in my eyes, yet it didn't hurt. The gel was warm and it was like a hugging sensation around me and the cables were not hurting me at all. No, they just made the area around which they were plugged thump.

Plus I was floating which was very cool but the warm colors of red and yellow entered my blurry view and then the air changed to something a little comforting and yet weakening. All the tension that raced my heart and that heightened my senses slowed down, so much so that I heard my heart through the gel thump loudly in my ears then my vision darken.

Thump-thump…thump-thump…..thump-thump…thump—

I had blacked out again.

 **Narrator POV**

Dr. Eggman had stood by the incubation pod with robots, Orbbot and Cubebot hovering by his side watching a grey female bat release the clutch on her feet and hands and shut her eyes.

"That was close sir, she might have woken up too soon." Orbbot said while his hands were rubbing over each other.

"This is highly concerning…" Eggman mumbled in fret as he made his way to another part of his lab which had large monitors lined up against the wall. He watched as the markers went from a low and stable state and rocket to unstable, "This might be the time but I don't think she's ready."

The two robots had hover over to his side and watched him stroke his mustache between his two fingers as he observed the markers dwindle down to stable. His mind focused on the next moved supported by the change in the markers but it was too soon to call. It wasn't stable for long though as it shot up again and higher than before, "Orbbot, Cubebot, stabilizer her one more time." He commanded.

The two quickly got to the control boards and had started to key away to the maximum of their capabilities, "Sir we almost have it," Cubebot cried and presses a final button to his typing. Major error and a critical one indeed, he just pressed a button that would lead to a change in the whole game.

"You imbecile! That was to drain the nitric fluid from the tank!" Eggman scolded with a whimper.

As they spoke and argued she was awakening from her long sleep, she did not know how long since, it felt like a nap but it must have been longer. The liquid that drained down at the bottom vents controlled by the button carelessly pressed by Cubebot left her hanging by the steel cables.

Then the long cables that merged with her legs, arms, and abdomen had disconnected from her and recoiled to the side of the glass pod. This left four dots arranged like the corners of the square and rimmed by a dark blue circle, it looked like a button was printed on her skin. The mask had unleashed from her muzzle and for the first time in ages she took in a long and hard gasp of the atmospheric air. All of the items that were on or around her during her incubation period had left her and now she knelt down on the floor without any support other than the glass wall she leant on.

Her eyes opened and a jolt rocked her body once more but with so much fear and for once so much pain. She was in that chamber for so long that her body couldn't cope on doing everything on its own, her limbs and stomach ached her lungs were on fire and her body was cold.

She heared the footsteps of someone coming up to her, the pod had opened its glass wall quickly letting in a new dosage of air but, made her tumble forward. At that point it was scary, her vision blurred again and then she falls to the floor, laying her frightened bare body on the cold surface.

Her gasps increased with each passing second making it harder to keep awake, her lungs felt like the desert, dry and empty and she was panicking due to what feels like the lack of air coming in. In her mind she thought "I'm going to die, what's going on!"

"You two get me an oxygen mask, a sedative, and begin the activation process now. And hurry idiots I don't want to lose her, she's very important to—"

She blanked out but that voice sounded familiar to her, like the voice of the man that took her in at night and comforted her in the… darkness. That jolt faded and that fear slipped out of her system by hearing that voice.

Eggman picked her up and held her cold, in shock and nitric fluid dripping body to a room far away from the lab. To him it was no use on getting her back in, she was already awake and her body had already adapted to the usual environment.

"This is bad, I hope she will be able to adapt to the systems. It's just not safe to carry out anything at the moment we just have to wait and see" He thought as his eyes wondered down to the unconscious bat in his arms.

A few hours later in a warm room where the light poked through the blinds and onto the little bat's skin, she lay their silently and calmly in a warm bed. No one had been in the room since Dr. Eggman injected her with the sedative and got her breathing to the best possible condition so all they had to do was wait.

And wait…. And wait….

This was taking forever, it was past midnight and she seemed to have fallen into a deep coma which was quiet possible according to Dr. Eggman's analysis. And where was he? He remained in the lab with a locked door and his goofy robots on sleep mode in their confined spaces so that he could work in peace.

He was making sure that his prize possession remained stable for the moment and that most of his systems were on. These systems were very important to his plan, he had one small part down so he didn't need another to go AWOL.

"No, no, no! This can't be! Grrrrr must try harder to… oh come on!" Two parts of the system were offline and shattered the plan entirely. His best option was to stop what his doing and hope he didn't ruin the little bat's future.

Speaking of her she was having a vision of her in dark place, it was coming back to her in a more clearer manner. She was in a dark room all by herself and she seemed to be waiting for someone but that someone never came. Until, the door unlocked and swung from its hinge reveling a spine tingling sight, Sonic and his friends.

To her the sight of the Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy and Sticks were violently shaking her into a state of a troubled girl. She was all alone and with no one to help her she was doomed. She began to scream as Tails and Sonic inched closer to her with Amy and Sticks holding some rope. She struggled to get out of Sonics' grip and was held down pretty tight by the others.

"No please!" She begged on repeat but it seemed like Sonic and his friends didn't gave her no care whatsoever, just the look on faces showed the pleasure in her fear. Then the lights went out and then came back on with everyone that she feared gone and only Dr. Eggman in the room, "I have come to save you Hydra…"

Hydra… that name rung through her mind several times, even in her sleep she mumbled Hydra over and over and Eggman –who had a video feed- saw her go over her name Hydra. His cold grin slipped it's way in and his signature laugh broke out.

Had one of his cold sinister plans gone right or did she remember something she had seen some time ago? Whatever it was, turned her soul into something dark. It was darker than most villains and colder then that a frozen abyss. She saw them attack Eggman and she saved him, she didn't know how she did it but she managed to evade and defeat them. In her dreams they scampered off and left only her and him.

"You're hurt child, do you have a home?" Eggman asked

"No, I have no home… Not after what Sonic and his pests did." She replied with her eyelids rimming with hot tears and her body in pain.

"Come I can take care of you, give you a good home and make you my own."He advised and had let out his hand sort of accepting her into his world. She would love that so much after all she went through all she needed was a home and someone to call her own. She stood up and leisurely hobbled and shambled to him not only stretching out one but two arms for a hug.

Her eyes fluttered open to a dim room lighted by beams of lights, "Where am I?" She mumbled then located her hands near her waist on the soft bed and raised herself. She was alone in the room, "Did Doctor bring me here?"She asked in her thoughts, she pulled the sheets up to cover her bare body from exposure and ponder more.

The light opaque glass door slid open and got the little bat's attention. Her smile grew on her face but in a different type of happiness came along with it, "Doctor it's been a while."

"Yes Hydra it has…" The evil scientist made his way to the side of her bed and sat down watching her smile turn from a slightly innocent to an evil grin. Eggman was please with her new change, his plans were working accordingly, "So how did you sleep."

"Oh I just had the worst dream-"

"About Sonic and his friends?" Eggman butted in and caused the bat to look into his eyes and think 'how did he know?'

"Yes… how did you—"

"For the past year you kept of having dreams about it and mumbling it in your sleep, so just yesterday I gave you a little pill to erase you memory but, it seems some memories are hard to forget."

To Hydra it explained the reason why she didn't remember much about Eggman other than his name but the name Sonic, that caused a black flame to burn in her lavender eyes and a fang to be exposed from her growl.

"I know you must have mixed feeling for your killer but—"

"I hate Sonic," She yelled "he killed my family and everyone I loved!" She blustered out and shut her eyes. That anger was so immense it caused a string of hot tears to soon follow then quite sobs.

Constant patting on her shoulder calmed her down, "My child, I know you angry but crying won't help we must seek vengeance upon that blue menace."

"Vengeance?"

"Yes Hydra, he messed with the wrong bat because you have the power that no living creature in this universe possesses… The power to master every move of your victim and use it against them, in other words my dear, you have the power to steal and keep special traits of whoever you link your mind to."

That was amazing but to Hydra it was too much to take in, all this stuff about possessing and linking minds seems, complicated and challenging for her to do. Eggman could see the worry in her eyes as they glanced away from his, "Don't worry my child I shall teach you how to use your powers wisely and then we shall strike with my plan."

"What plans Doctor?"

"Ones to get them out of our lives once and for all!" He cried casing the bat to jolt up from her bed and make her heart race. A glance over to her side and Eggman could tell he had a lot to do before he could set her out for her task.

"You must be parched and famished my girl, would you like something?" Eggman suggest and walked over to the glass door.

"All I can think about is ice cream, I think I can't remember when the last time I had it?"

"Yesterday," Eggman lied but Hydra felt like it was a joke and snickered to it, her laughs were sweet like a child and would make most people around her happy. Oh if only she remembered her past like she wished but in her mind she expects Eggman to be by her side always.

It's sad that she might have wanted her memory removed due to the nightmares but I guess as long as her _buddy_ was next to her she was dandy as can be. Although, one thing buzzed in her mind and she couldn't rest until she got it out, "Doctor… how do I use these powers?"

Good question, why learn something you barely remember about if you remembered a thing at all, Eggman had a lie for that,

"Oh my child I wish you never talked me into making you take that pill. Your hands are special to the point where a single touch can read the complex of minds and understand them so well.

But, like all powers they have a flaw, is seems that you can only channel information when the subject is in a calm state or keeping very still. Not to worry over time you shall learn to control you wonderful powers and destroy Sonic but just to give you a feel of what you can do, here." Eggman handed her a rob from the bedside drawer and walked out the room

Hydra quickly wrapped herself with it and ran out the door and followed her father figure to a room not far from hers. His hand slid open the door and soon the curios bat entered with a little distort.

The room was empty but in the corner a chained, wild wolf growling at them. His growls and snarls at the two where intimidating and did make Hydra scared but Eggman pulled her forward and knelt her down on the floor.

"You must face a fear in order to take control my dear, this wolf is nothing to you because one you posses it, you shall become its Alpha."

Her breaths deepened as her lavender eyes locked with the dark blue eyes of the grey wolf, he snarled yet again revealing his fangs to her and making her shift back. Eggman stopped her again and pushed her forward close enough for her to lay a hand on it, and for it to scrape it's fangs on her.

"Now without fear lock your eyes together and calm it down by thinking of a calm moment in your life."

Calm moment, all she could think about was when Eggman got her away from Sonic and she had a new home, the fact that she was in Dr. Eggman's care. A dream and love was what comforted her and so did the wolf as it lay down and looked around calmly but it was like an instinct to place both her hands on both sides of its temples and with their eyes locked.

With a long hard look her hands began to glow a light blue and her eyes change to a shade of blue like the wolf's own. She stopped and pulled away only to extend her claws and for her teeth do be sharpened just enough to cause a bruise on her tongue with a single scrape. Not only that but she felt the spirit of the animal inside her she could read it's mind travelling deep into the source and rooting out every dripping ounce of knowledge.

"This feels great… I want more." She thirsted for the power and knowledge she needed and Eggman was behind her all the way, "Yes my child you shall have all the knowledge you desire and the revenge you seek and in due time you shall meet with Sonic and his friends and we will begin our plan." He told her as she felt the power coarse through her body and stop at the heart with a favorable speed, making her ease he eyes shut and grin devilishly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Let Me In!

 **Hydra POV**

After 3 weeks of working my mind to the point of explosion I had finally completed my training at Eggman's sinister island lair. It was hard I must say and I was shaped to the point where Sonic was no longer a fear but a desire to eliminate along with his annoying friends.

Now you must think I am the world's worst girl and is tricked into thinking that Eggman made me his pawn but, video footage, proof of his destructive manner and a bucket full of lies and deceit to his friends painted the picture of a killer.

So I was sent out to go start my duties as Eggman's spy and -hopefully if the plan works- their new member to team Sonic. Oh I was enjoying my plan already, oh yeah I planned this over a good dream like always, everything useful came to me like a rushing river and filled my brain with the sinister of plots.

I was so pleased with myself Doctor just had to hear it, his smile imply made its way on and once I told him the long plan and how exactly I was going to take them down one after the other then have a huge finale at the end! I'm not going to spoil it for you because it's a secret after all sooooooo, shush.

I'm Hydra bat and I have come to finish off your pesky hero and build Eggman land with the Doctor, my father figure, by my side and nothing can stop me! I had already set up camp some distance away from the village so I could train, have some peace and quiet and pure rest.

But if you all must know where I was right at that moment I was walking down a path near the ocean's edge, said to apparently lead to the village center and I might come across Sonic in action. The ocean was waving its waves to the sandy shore washing up against it and gobbling up debris, creating a perfect untouched beach and the jungle just burst with energy behind me.

By burst I meant a large activity of birds of different species screeching their voices in unison creating a magical music of somewhat hope. Then a dash of rustling trees like maracas crashing to the festive mood and the wind adding it's flute like tone sweetening up the mood. Don't ask me why I could hear such things I was a bat for crying out loud yet, it soothed and reminded me of… something.

Dang I wish I remember some things in my life for crying out loud and I wish I could stop saying 'for crying out loud' It's annoying like some of you would agree. After a long stroll from the water's edge I finally made it to the village and had found what I was looking for.

A blue hedgehog in time for a small party hosted by Dr. Eggman and a tall friend, and there and then I broke out my new signature smile that the doctor said looked so evil he could cry, true words they were, and I went out for the kill like a crazy tiger.

 **Narrator POV**

Sonic was facing another one of Eggman's 30 feet tall robot smashing its large robotic hands on the stands of nearby markets and stores. As usual it had always brought general panic and a bunch of people running around.

The robot planted another sturdy punch near Sonic as his friends scrabbled around trying to defeat it, "Oh come on Eggman you can do better than that!" Sonic mocked as he dodged yet another blow.

"Grrrr hold still while I try and hit you! Beside I have a busy schedule, I'm having my pedicure at 8PM and I don't want to miss my appointment!" Eggman mentioned as he watched his robot -from his hovering Eggmobile- drive another punch just missing Sonic barely.

"To slow!" Sonic cried and received a quick blow launching him into a fruit stand "Agggg, wish I never said that." He thought as Knuckles appeared from the forest with a not so silent sneak attack and launched forward with a tall tree just uprooted from the forest a few feet away. With a charge in his steps and fire lined in his eyes he swung the tree back then forward.

The robot had caught it easily and tossed the tree along with Knuckles into the outskirts of the town. Now came Amy and Sticks turn as the two dashed to the metal giant and then separated into two directions. The robot could only follow one and it decided on Amy as Sticks went around with a long piece of vein and made a trip line for the robot to cross when it rolled forward to Amy in the distance.

The robot rolled as expected and tripped over the thick vine line and fell onto the beach sand which puffed up to a ball of sand.

"Not so tough now you robot creep!" Sticks taunted as she dashed over to the fallen machine but it wasn't done yet. Just as Sticks got close it got up and locked a target on her ready for its next strike, to torch her to dust. Sticks froze in fear as her eyes looked at the hands disappear and change into a barrel ready to blast a fireball of flames.

"Oh come on!" Sticks protested as she saw a red ball form in the barrel just seconds from striking, all of a sudden a grey blur swooped out of the brush and past the fallen troops to the bot, positioned her legs forward for a massive kick and hit the robot with such speed and force that it launched further than Knuckle's could have thrown it.

She glided to the soft sand and stopped in spider man pose with her one leg crouched and the other stretched out and her hand on the ground and the other raised up on the air and her head facing the ground.

Everyone was in awe even Eggman and the bystanders at this new character that joined in the game, with her black shorts and matching knee high boots on with a diamond decorated belt and a black top, printed with a white cracked heart that barely covered her abdomen and her long locks lassoed by a white scrunchy. The bystanders thought she was a spy specifically sent to destroy Eggman once and for all, Sonic thought she was just showing off and getting evolved in something she should have.

The last thing he needed was to sweep up a body oFf the beach and to him kicking a robot into a jungle was nothing, Knuckles could do that. Well we went over this and Sonic was over thinking it and was just jealous that fighting a robot for 3 hours lead to a bat bringing it down.

"Who are you and why have you foiled my plans!?"

The bat raised her head slowly examining the man in his Eggmobile then said in a deep threatening tone, "I am Hydra the Bat… Your worst nightmare!"

"Oh yeah and how do you intend to plunge me into my scary dreams?" Eggman babied and mocked as he released a hardy evil laugh which by now was so obnoxious!

Hydra stood up and reached for the back of her pocket slipping out what appeared to be a black base of a sword. Eggman observed it and laughed his lungs out, almost tipping the Eggmobile over.

"You expect that to defeat me little girl?" Eggman laughed

"Oh you'll be surprised…" A glow with lavender shade surrounds her iris and something happened to the base, a purple glow formed there too and out came a long lash of a whip, "What this little girl can do." She finished and broke out her 'evil tearing' smile.

Eggman raised a brow to her next move and sooner than he thought she would attack, Hydra leaped high enough for the whip to lasso around the Eggmobile and begin a spin similar to a spin you would do when participating in the sport of ball and chain.

Her feet just, just, hovered over the sand and she began to spin him around as he wailed to the speed, in fact she was so fast she caused a sand tornado to spout and surround them. A crackle in the trees and they gave way to the same robot and then the general panic erupted again.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled getting his attention towards the metal beast but it was way more concerned about its creator rather Sonic and his friends.

The tornado had spun its way into its direction and then engulfed it making a larger more unstable tornado. Sooner or later they had to be spat out but it had to be done in a matter of seconds so with her mind focused on the revolutions left till the tornado brakes apart and the area which she wished to throw them in she began her countdown.

"5…4…3…2…1!" She pulled back the lasso from the already dizzy Eggman on his Eggmobile launching him and his monstrosity across the sea with a quick lash.

"Curses!" Eggman cussed as he launched across the ocean soon to land on his island base, Hydra stood there with her hand above her brows shielding the sunset light and watched him gradually disappear off in the twilight, "And she hits them right out of the park!" She praises loudly with a fist pump praising herself for a job well done and she couldn't had said it any better herself.

"Wow that was incredible!" Amy praised as she maneuver over the debris of the stands and stores to Hydra.

"Hmp, I could have done better." Sonic mumbled with a grudge

Sticks for the first time in forever jumped up from out of nowhere and instead of trying obliterating someone new she hugged her, "Ohhh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She burst putting her arms around her like vice and squeezing hard.

Knuckles just appeared from out of the forest with leaves tangles in his dreadlocks and fur and a disappointed look to his face, "Did we win yet?" He exhaustively said, he was sure not ready to uproot another tree and swing at the robot again for the 36th time.

"HHHHMMMM." Sonic moaned

"What?" Knuckles wondered and looked over at the bat that was showered with praises by Sticks and Amy for a job well done, "Whose she?" Knuckles asked.

"Someone who's about to leave." Sonic got up from the fruit stand and dashed over to the bunch, "Hey, hey, hey ladies back off. Now who are you exactly and why have you come here?"

Sonic folded his arms and awaited an answer from the grey bat, "Well excuse my manners, I'm Hydra the Bat and I came from my home in a distant land to come join you and your friends in saving the village from destruction." She stretched out a politely and looked at Sonic expecting the same in return but kept his arms folded with a grudge planted firmly in his mind.

"Can you see what your tornado did to the village?"

"Sonic, the least you can do is thank her, we took ages to defeat that thing." Amy whined

"Wow she really did that on her own? Sonic you should give her an award or something." Knuckles criticized.

"Yeah I agree, she saved my life! No scum sucking alien would have ever done that, then again they never do that unless they want to eat your brains and take over the WORLD!"Sticks hallucinated with her vice still wrapped around her.

"Sticks I do that all the time!" Sonic reminded

"Well, I still think you work for the government." She blurted and Sonic responded with a face palm.

But first they had to deal with them mess which in fact Sonic and his friends had to clean up and maybe if she didn't but in they could have caused a fewer things to be destroyed. Hydra slipped out of Sticks hug and stepped forward to the mess.

With her hands on her waist she turned her head slowly to the left and right, observing the fallen landscape, "Yep that's a real mess you've got there." She commented and kicked a bored of broken timber away.

"And who do expect to clean it all?" Sonic asked

"Me."

"WHAT?" Everyone said in shock, no way could a bat clean up all this mess alone but Hydra wasn't an ordinary bat. No, she was a bat with the power if whatever she desired and now was the time to put one of the many in motion.

She levitated just an inch or two of the ground and raised her right hand waving it over the debris and forming it into its original form. Again everyone was amazed as she literally worked her magic cleaning up the place by, rebuilding stand, statues and some houses to perfect conditions, sweeping the dust and other debris away and getting fountains to spout out or ponds to flow with water once more.

She backed down and clamped back on her hips to view the sight, "Good as new, am I right?"

She turned back at the amazed crew and laughed shortly with her eyes shut, "So now may I join?"

"W-What? No! We already have enough members!" Sonic refused

"Oh, so where is Tails then?"

" **Tails** …..Tails is having a bad cold." Sonic didn't seem the usual self when explaining about Tail's condition, he seemed saddened, there must be more to this 'cold' than what meets the eye or in this case the ears.

"Is he okay?"

"None of your business just **LEAVE** okay."

"Sonic." Amy said trying to get him to apologies for his rudeness but Hydra was not going to let this go, "I can help, really I can, maybe if I could see him and fix him up I would be allowed on the team?" She told Sonic

Sonic turned his head away and faced it to the dying sun, he missed Tails for one and being without him while he was sick really brought the team down. He didn't want a new member on his team as well but Tails… he was his best bud, why would he reject a chance to fix him if at all she could do it.

"Fine," Sonic agreed and Hydra jumped up and scram in a confidential voice, " **BUT** … Only if he gets better by sunrise tomorrow and you must go through the course with a time limit. I'm not guaranteeing a membership, you going to work for it."

"Anything, just let me see Tails." She begged and she was dragged along with the others to Tails' home. Sonic walked up the steps and opened the front door and slowly marched in followed by Hydra. A quick glance of the wooden themed house and her eyes spotted Tails lying on the lime colored couch with beads of sweat on his forehead and blanket abandoned on the floor.

He looked to be suffering from a fever and seemed very weak, even breathing from his nose seemed hard as his lungs took in a large dose of air and slowly took it out. This was not good and it seemed like Tails was on the brink of fading away.

For some reason Hydra didn't feel as despicable like when she came to the village or when 'battling Eggman' she seemed to have had a softened heart to Tails' condition. "I need some privacy." She told Sonic but expected the others to obey the same orders as well.

Sonic had no choice but left his home silently and closed the door behind him then, tiny chatters followed behind the door, mostly in concern and wonder. Hydra diverted her attention to the little fox breathless taking in air beside her.

"It's okay little guy let me just…" She crouched down and placed her hand on either side of his temples and closed her eyes. The glow that we knew was blue was now a bright yellow which meant healing. To some it seemed a near myth for someone to heal with just their powers alone but of course this was not an ordinary bat after all.

The process was like a transfer of life from one to the other, at first she felt his pain, the suffering and the immense heat he went through. Then after a while she felt it fade and feel his strength and power fed into him like his old self.

At last she pulled away and watch the twin tailed fox raise his eyelids just enough for his sapphire eyes and meet with her own lavender ones. Hydra smiled sweetly and said, "Hey bud, Sonic was worried sick about you."

Tails tried to raise himself up and asked, "Who are you?"

"Well, I'm Hydra but Sonic can explain the rest. Now you do me a favor and take an ice cold shower for a few second them warm up the water for me."

"Reliving an intense fever trick hey? Sure why not but I don't feel signs of it anymore so I assume it faded away. Although, the logical reason behind it is unclear." Tails rubbed his chin trying to imagine what really happened but Hydra rubbed his head, raised herself and walked out.

The door to the home swung open with Sonic and his friends chatting in the twilight of the day about the fight and Tails until they spotted Hydra go down the steps.

"Hydra, have you failed?" Sonic gagged from the distant table only to be slapped on the shoulder by Amy.

"I have until sunset… I'll see you guys later." She told and walked away from the group

"How about at Meh Burgers?" Knuckles suggested thinking of nothing but food, "Sure I'll be sure to meet you there." She responded and gazed back at the bunch and flew off into the forest.

"Guys what happened?" Tails asked everyone from the steps of Sonics' home

"Tails!?"

"Guys seriously what happened?" Tails repeated a little agitated that no one would answer him but everyone couldn't believe that after 5 days of unconsciousness he finally woke up.


End file.
